Chuck vs Valkrie
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: This is my take on what happens after vs. Bullet Train.  Sarah had her memories wiped and it turned her into the cold-hearted assassin Valkrie.  Can Chuck save his wife even if she's sent to kill him?  This will NOT be a dark fic, just charah fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I'm not abandoning any of my other stories. This was a request from my Beta and I couldn't resist an opportunity to bring back one of my favorite characters. For those waiting on updates for True Friendship, I'm still working on the next chapter which will be epic in length, thus the time delay. Plus I want to get it right so I'm taking a little more time than usual.**

**As far as this story goes, just have fun with it. Of course I don't know how to do anything but Charah goodness, so this will be no different. This will just be my take on what happened starting after vs. The Bullet Train.**

**Thanks as always to Gladius, who is still helping me along.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Chuck vs. Valkrie<br>**

The darkness was so inviting as the sun was now dipping below the California shore line. The black clad female was sitting patiently in her car, keeping a close eye on her target who had showed up not more then ten minutes ago.

She was the best at what she did and tonight would be no different. Sure she could not explain fully how she came to know the target would be at this spot, but none the less, she was not going to shoot a gift horse in the mouth. Her handler had given her the mission to terminate this double agent that had apparently gotten the best of her in a past mission.

She shook her head out of reflex as if trying to regain her lost memories. Quinn had not given her much info, but info didn't really matter to a cold-hearted assassin like herself. She knew something was missing, but there was no denying the coldness in her heart. She was a trained killer and killing is what she knew kept her warm. She was a good little soldier and so when the order came to eliminate her newest target, she accepted with no questions asked.

She glanced in the mirror and smiled at the dark reflection that stared back at her. She instinctively ran her fingers through her long black hair. This was who she was, the black queen, the leather clad goddess as some called her. But to her victims, the last name upon their lips was that of Valkrie. This was the real her. The blond bimbo that was really only used when the CIA needed a seduction mission was no where close to being who she truly was. Matter of fact, she would never resort back to that person again. The CIA could shove it up their collective asses if they thought for a second she would ever go back to the Sarah Walker persona. Sarah had died long ago thanks to the mark she was about to eliminate. It was Valkrie that was left, and oh did it feel so good.

**. . .**

Chuck was sitting on the beach, in their spot, the emotions of the past 48 hours completely washing over him just like the waves he saw crashing upon the shoreline. His wife, the mother of his future children, his partner, his everything was once again ripped from him. He grabbed his head in his hands and pulled hard on the sides of his hair as frustration hit him.

How could someone so smart always seem to do the dumbest things when it came to his family? Why did he just stand there with his face plastered against the window as his wife slowly drifted away in her train cart. He was such an idiot for just crying out her name instead of acting upon the situation. They were damn spies and all they could do was stand there? Really? And now everything was gone.

Chuck screamed out in pain as he yelled at the sky. Why did this always happen to them? Just when things were so close to being perfect, its ripped right of his hands. Not to mention what those remains at the warehouse where Sarah must have been held meant. She was most likely no longer the Sarah he knew and loved. Sure there was a small chance that she actually kept her eyes closed instead of looking at the stupid cards, but he knew the power of the Intersect once it latched on. He just prayed that there was a small part of her left to save.

Casey of course had to do what he thought was right. He informed Beckman of what Quinn was probably up to using Sarah as the tip of the spear. Beckman promised him that they would take every precaution to keep Sarah safe, but the Intersect was just to valuable to let it fall in to the hands of someone like Quinn. Even though the thought of something happening to Sarah at the hands of the CIA terrified him, he still understood it.

But with everything going on, with all the debacles of the past few weeks, there was one thing Quinn never planned on. The Intersect was just a simple glorified computer device for hosts not named Chuck Bartowski. But Chuck knew that he still had the Intersect and even though it was suppressed, it still had taught him more than he could ever imagine. In a small way, it almost felt like the Intersect was still there helping him when he needed it most. Of course maybe it was never the Intersect but him all along. Either way, Chuck Bartowski was not going down with out a fight.

It was time for Chuck to do what he did best. That was implement a plan. A plan to save Sarah, save the Intersect, and finally get rid of Quinn. But as with all his plans, things had to work perfectly. The chess pieces had to be in play at just the right moment. It was now time for the first move... He paused as he heard the soft sound of footfalls behind him.

"On your feet asshole."

Chuck could hear the coldness in the voice but he knew exactly who it was. He was ready for this as he slowly got to his feet and turned around. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Valkrie knew what the parameters of the mission was. Quinn had ordered her to kill the prick, and she had planned to do so as she leveled her gun at the agents face. She could feel the inviting feel of the trigger as it beckoned her to end the life before her. She was about to end it when something odd struck her in her chest. At first she swore this Carmichael person must have shot her or something but she knew he didn't make a move. He just had this adorable look... She paused in thought. Adorable? Really? When had the mighty Valkrie ever used the word adorable? And why was the moron staring at her like that?

"Gosh you're so pretty." The sentence was meant as a double meaning but the truth was no less than what he thought. Sure it was not the blonde goddess he was used to, but oh man did he have a thing for the leather clad look. His wife was absolutely the sexiest thing alive.

Valkrie shook her head as this was not the way she had planned things to go. What in the world was happening to her? The highly trained agent must be using something to try and control her. A Jedi mind trick… What the hell was a Jedi mind trick? Carmichael must be poisoning her somehow and if she didn't do something quick, she knew she would go mad. She had to get control the only way she knew how.

Chuck could see the indecision in her eyes and he knew his Sarah was in there somewhere. He had done it once by some miracle and he would have to do it again. Sure this persona that Sarah had taken would be much harder then the one that walked into the Buy More over three years ago, but Chuck was a different man now. He was no longer the lonely nerd with out a life. He had everything now and he was not about to let it go. He would win back his wife at all costs and he knew it was about time to pay up. He was expecting this, but it still was not something he looked forward to as the gun came crashing against his skull. His last thought was how much he loved her as the darkness over came him.

Valkrie just stood there for a moment, frozen in time as she stared at the crumbled form of the handsome... of the double agent before her. She could not take her eyes off him as she slowly looked around at where she was standing. Something was very familiar about this place and it was as if her brain was on the edge of a sneeze. The memory just would not come to her, but she would be damned if she didn't dig deeper.

She bent down to drag the body back to her car. As she lifted the unconscious man in her arms, she suddenly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as a rush of warmth and such a wonderful, familiar smell over came her. She could not explain why, but for whatever reason, being near this man, being this close to his body was triggering something inside her. It was like her entire body was suddenly on fire. She had to gain control because the way she was acting was not how the mighty Valkrie acted.

She hurried as fast as she could back to the car, dumping the man in the front seat. She quickly ran around to the driver side and started the engine. She would never convince herself what she did next was of her own accord, but before she drove off, she fastened the passenger seat belt, making sure the agent was safe... no secured. Then she was off. It was time to get some answers.

**{* * *}**

Chuck could not believe his misfortune as he finally was able to wake up only to find himself hanging from the ceiling by his hands and completely nude. 'Crap!' Chuck thought to himself as he tried to get his bearings and hopefully recognize his surroundings. Where the hell was he? He frantically looked around realizing suddenly that Sarah was the one who knocked him out and must have tied him up. But why would she have him nude? He never had time to finish as his black leather clad wife came strutting in.

"So Carmichael, you ready to..." Valkrie couldn't speak as something very long and extinguished caught her eye. The sight of a certain appendage literally made her speechless as she felt a strange sensation rising in her lower abdomen. She tried to speak, she tried to pry her eyes away but all she could do was run her tongue slowly over her lips, biting ever so slightly on her bottom lip.

Chuck could not help the redirected blood flow as he hung there, in front of his wife, with possibly the biggest erection he ever had. It's not like he did it on purpose but damn it his wife just looked so hot and he missed her like crazy. He wanted to try and explain, a deep blush coming over him, but the only words he could speak was "Sorry."

Valkrie stood there silent for a good minute, not once moving her eyes. Finally realization set in as she looked up to Agent Carmichael, a deepening blush all over her own cheeks. "Really Carmichael?" She had her head tilted, trying to look him in those beautiful brown eyes, but her eyes kept wondering much lower.

"I'm sorry okay. Its just..." Chuck had to think of what to say. He knew he couldn't just come out and tell her the truth. Tell her that she was his wife and he missed her so much. He had to take this slow, to bad the rest of his body wasn't listening. "Your just so beautiful okay. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you and while I would love to say that my thoughts and intentions are pure... Really all I want to do is make passionate love to you hanging here from this ceiling. I just want to feel your warmth as you guide my..."

"Enough." Valkrie did not mean for the slight squeak to emanate from her voice, but it was not up to her apparently. Once again she was losing control as the more Carmichael described what he wanted her to do to him, the closer she was to ripping off all her clothes and screwing his brains out. This thought alone was strange to her considering she never thought like this. Sure she had had sex before but never had an orgasm, at least that she could remember. Usually the guys she was with never lasted that long or they definitely were no where close to being built like Carmichael. But here she was, just inches from her captive, and she was practically spilling over with her own orgasm.

She needed a minute to regain her senses as she quickly walked out of the room to get the prisoner some clothes. Apparently her bright idea to demoralize and humiliate the captive by hanging him there naked did not quite work out the way it had with other Marks she had to interrogate. Yeah, that was such a bad idea.

Chuck couldn't help but smile as he saw his wife's reaction. He was always a little self conscious about his own body, especially compared to the Goddess like status of his wife. Not to mention the mission where they saved Roan Montgomery and Sarah never defended their sex life. And most recently, when Gertrude had made fun of him when they were at the nude ranch. Those moments really made him take a hit to his ego and possibly could have turned out to be a bad situation. Luckily that night after the mission, when he finally opened up to Sarah about how he felt, she made sure he would never again question what she felt for him sexually... over and over and over. Chuck looked down, "Oh that's going to help" as he felt like he was going to burst. He tried thinking of something else to redirect his blood flow. Fortunately General Beckman was the one that popped into his head. 'Yep, that did the trick.' As Sarah once again came into the room.

Chuck tried his best not to smile as Sarah had her head turned slightly reaching out her hand with his pants in them, not once looking directly at him.

"Here, put these on." Valkrie demanded, trying her best to stay strong, she was Valkrie damn it.

"Uh, there is a slight problem with this Ms. Valkrie."

"What is it now moron?"

"Well... you see my hands are tied. Looks like your going to have to help me." Chuck shifted so his full frontal nudity was right smack in her view. He honestly couldn't believe he was acting like this. In a million years he would have never acted like this.

And damn damn damn, this was so not thought through, Valkrie reprimanded herself, practically slapping her forehead with her free hand at how ridiculous she was being.

Chuck could see her struggling and why a big part of him thought it was cute, he did not like seeing Sarah so flustered. This was not the time to screw... wow such a wrong use of words, he didn't want to mess with her head, at least not yet. "Ms. Valkrie, I promise you I won't try anything if you let me down. I will answer any questions you have and if I get out of line, well I'm sure you know what to do."

This time Valkrie looked into her prisoners eyes and couldn't help herself. She actually believed this man. How could she be so trusting when this man took everything from her. Her partner, her Director, her memories. She couldn't let this happen. She would not let him get the upper hand.

Chuck couldn't believe what happened next as his wife knocked him out once again.

**{* * *}**

The last time Chuck felt like this was after Blizz Conn 2003 when he and Morgan got dead drunk with a couple of Night Elf females. Ellie about ripped him a new one for coming home like that and sure enough, he paid the price. Now it felt like that once again as the haze started to clear and the pain returned.

"Nap time is over Agent Carmichael." Valkrie slapped her prisoner again. She would not let him get the upper hand.

"Damn it honey, that freakin hurts." Chuck just spurted it out, not even realizing what he was saying. Luckily he wasn't hanging from the rafters any more, he was tied securely to a chair, but it didn't lesson the pain any.

"What did you say?" Valkrie once again slapped his face.

"STOP IT!" Chuck lost control, the pain just to much. "Stop it now damn it. That's enough"

Valkrie froze. No man ever controlled her. Yeah she followed orders but it was because that is what she felt like doing. At no time would anyone ever belittle her or treat her like a secondary citizen. Yet this man in front of her, shouting at her, broke something deep inside her. She couldn't explain the sudden feeling that hit her. She felt like she had just kicked a puppy.

Chuck had never once yelled at his wife. They had had a few fights, but not once did he ever lose his temper. He felt like an idiot for doing so now, especially with Sarah needing his help. Still, whether she remembered or not, she was his wife and he would not let her continue treating him like this.

"Listen Valkrie, Sarah, whoever the hell you think you are now. I know you are in control. I know you probably believe all the lies Quinn told you even though I'm pretty sure deep down you are questioning them. Either way, I don't give a damn. You will not continue to treat me like this." Chuck swallowed deeply, his bravado quickly fading. "I told you I would cooperate. I said I would not escape and I meant it."

Valkrie wasn't quite sure what to do. He was the prisoner. He was the one tied up. Yet she felt like he was the one in control. What the hell was happening to her?

"Sarah, will you please just look at me." Chuck tried to tilt his head so he could see her. He flinched as she raised her hand to strike again.

"Don't you call me that name. I am Valkrie."

Chuck was surprised she didn't hit him. That had to mean something. He had a choice to make though. Should he try to convince her she was his wife, or did he continue to play along, continuously chipping away at her armor. It didn't take him long to figure out what to do. It was to early still to spring the truth on her. "Fine... Valkrie. And please don't call me Agent Carmichael. My name is Chuck."

Valkrie smirked. "Chuck? Really? I didn't think people still named..." Valkrie stopped as her mind started playing tricks on her yet again. For the first time in her life, she had no idea what to do. Just the presence of this man, this handsome guy named Chuck, confused her and caused her thinking to go all out of whack. She knew she should have followed orders and exterminated this man at the beach, but something inside would not let her. She was determined to find out why and even though she may not have all the answers now, she would make it her life's goal to find them. One thing she did know however, as she stared into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; things would never be the same from this moment on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I planned this to be a multi-chapter story sort of in the way Cost of Love was. That is my original plan so we will see. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this and had a little fun. Wonder if everyone caught some of the shout outs in the story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is short but wanted to get something out there. This was pretty fun to write putting my take on it.**

**Thanks to my beta who was the one that encouraged me to write this one.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"Why the hell is Carmichael not dead?"_ Quinn was beyond pissed, as he barely contained his self from yelling into the phone.

Valkrie was quickly becoming annoyed with her handler. He might just end up like her last handler if the idiot didn't watch his tone. "Because I think there is still some Intel that could be gathered from him."

_"Tell me where you are and I will send backup to help you. I told you this guy cannot be trusted."_

Valkrie had survived this long because she always trusted her gut. Even though the stupid Chuck guy was causing her 'gut' to go all out of whack, she knew there was more to Quinn than what she was being told and more importantly, more to this current mission. She also was not about to let the situation get out of hand even further. "The prisoner is secure and I will contact you when I find out what I need." With that, she disconnected the phone.

Valkrie needed to come up with a plan. It was obvious Quinn was out for something more, and it was also obvious this Chuck guy was more than what he seemed. The impression Quinn gave of Agent Carmichael was quickly becoming more and more of a farce in Valkrie's eyes. She had seen some of the most conniving, liars, cheaters, scum of the earth, human beings alive. Both through the agency and growing up with her father. Jack had always taught her how to read people and Chuck was showing none of the signs that he was lying, or now that she thinks about it, that he is nothing but genuine. A type of man she had never before met.

She had interrogated him pretty good last night and he never once lied to her. She knew there was something he was hiding, but she was almost positive it did not relate to why he was so sought after by Quinn. She could get his secret out anytime she wanted, but right now she still had to process what he has already told her.

It seems everything is centered on this thing called the Intersect. She recalled project Omaha that her and Bryce had briefly worked together on. Even though she had been restricted to very surface information, she did recall hearing about the Intersect, although at the time, she just assumed it was a massive computer. According to Chuck, project Omaha was used for testing the human brain capacity for the Intersect...

_I sure hope he's not hungry_, Valkrie thought to herself, interrupting her own previous line of thinking. _Maybe I should bring him something to eat_? Valkrie headed to the kitchen when she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around and couldn't believe what just happened. She was right in the middle of analyzing a plan and out of nowhere her thoughts focus on whether the prisoner was hungry? Really?

She needed to concentrate, she tried to convince herself. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk some more to Chuck, and the agent really seemed to be cooperating. She definitely didn't see the harm in at least bringing him something to eat. After the interrogation last night, okay maybe not so much interrogation but the two of them sitting and talking as if they've known each other for years. Well not every torture tactic involved hanging by the rafters and being whipped till you bleed. She really tried to convince herself that this was just another tactic she employed even though she had never once used it in any of her previous interrogations.

**. . .**

Chuck was never known to be a patient man. He had patience; he just preferred not to employ it. Even though getting his wife back was worth anything to him, a small part of him wished that things were progressing a little faster. Five years ago he would have never had the confidence to think he had a snow ball's chance in hell to get a beautiful agent like Sarah to fall in love with him, let alone to do it twice, well three times if you count the Shaw debacle. But he was a different man now, even though he was still somewhat insecure when it came to certain things, what he wasn't insecure about is how much his wife loved him. As if the Thailand incident alone wasn't enough, every other moment since then just seemed to prove to him how much she loved him. The final capper was when Sarah was openly talking about starting a family. That was when he knew for sure that their lives together had taken even a higher leap forward. He was determined not to go backwards, no matter what it took.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sarah entered the room.

Valkrie didn't say anything as she walked over to Chuck who was sitting up in the makeshift bed she had brought in last night. She placed the plate of food and a bottle of water on the bed. She purposely avoided touching him or even smelling his wonderful, intoxicating scent, as she quickly backed away. This was so not by the book as she realized her prisoner had gone from chained and hanging naked from the ceiling, to now free of any binding and wearing the comfiest looking pj's she had ever seen. Oh what she would give to cuddle up to him and feel those…

"Valkrie? You okay?" Chuck could see his wife was in a different world.

"What? Yes, of course." Valkrie quickly tried to straighten out her skin tight black leather outfit. It was then she noticed somehow her front zipper had moved down below her breast line, revealing a large portion of her ample cleavage. She instinctively reached her hand up to zip it up, but the look of disappointment on her prisoner's face miraculously stopped her. She decided it was a tad warm anyway so it wouldn't hurt to stay cool. Yeah, that is the reason she convinced herself as she let the zipper, fall just a tad bit more as she removed her hand.

Chuck had never been hungrier in his entire life, and this had nothing to do with the food that was brought in. He had to control himself though as to not freak Sarah out. The incident while he was hanging was bad enough. He definitely didn't want his wife thinking he was some kind of pervert or something. If only she knew that his heart, mind, and soul, was only ever for her.

"Thank you for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's my favorite." Chuck quickly began eating as he tried not to focus on just how sexy his wife was.

Just a coincidence Valkrie thought, but the feeling of overwhelming joy that overcame her at his statement surprised her. It just added to his previous emotion upon seeing her… assets. She felt as if she was performing tricks for a master that was rewarding her with the greatest treats. Valkrie could not believe that she was feeling this way by a simple smile and thank you.

"You know Valkrie, I think I may have a plan to one, prove to you that Quinn can't be trusted, and two, for us to secure the Intersect before it falls into enemy hands." Chuck was just finishing up the best sandwich he had ever had. It didn't go unnoticed either that Sarah had put butter on both pieces of bread. He always loved that one thing about the way she made sandwiches for him.

Finally, something to keep her mind on target. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Chuck sat back on the bed, his back against the wall, his legs crisscrossed, and hands on both knees. He patted the side of the bed to have Sarah join him. He smiled when she instinctively moved towards him. He could tell it took her a second to realize that sitting next to him was a bad idea. Even so, her first instinct was to sit with him when he asked.

"You call Quinn and tell him how much I know about this thing called the Intersect. I guarantee you he is going to come up with his own ingenious, on the spot, plan to have you and I retrieve the Intersect. National Security and all." Chuck added using finger quotes. He continued after pausing for a sec, relishing in the small smile she gave him. One that was quickly schooled.

"Then we set up a rendezvous spot, but you tell him you left me tied up in the Intersect room. See what he does then. We can hand off a fake Intersect, and then you cover yourself when he tries to kill you."

Valkrie just gave him a look like, get real. "He's not going to kill me Chuck. He's my handler and whether I trust him or not, I know he won't try something." Valkrie spoke the words but didn't do a good job convincing anyone, especially herself. But Chuck's plan did make sense. And she would gain from it one way or the other. She would at least have the Intersect safe and sound.

Chuck started to get a little uncomfortable. "There is one tiny problem."

Valkrie folder her arms across her chest, not purposefully giving lift to her cleavage. It was obvious this had an effect on Chuck.

Chuck really wished he could concentrate. This was ridiculous the effect his wife and her body was having on him even in this circumstance. After all this time, she still made him speechless.

Valkrie couldn't have been more filled with pride seeing the stunned look on her prisoner's face. Yeah, she still had it. Although, thinking back, she does not remember ever wanting to use 'it' as much as she does with Chuck.

"Sorry. Just, trying to grab a hold of the situation and keep us abreast of what could possibly go wrong." _I really am pathetic_ Chuck reprimanded himself. "What I mean is, in order to pull this off…" _Oh I do really suck, and once again_… "What I'm trying to say is, we need my team." _There, that wasn't too hard_, even though it definitely was getting there.

"No way. I'm not bringing in your team. I may have a smidgen of trust for you, but bringing in more people just ain't in the cards."

He knew this was going to be a tough sell. "Valkrie, you don't have anything to worry about. My team has already been vetted through the NSA and I'm sure you're well aware of Colonel John Casey?"

_Colonel_? she thought. Last she heard of the cold blooded NSA killing machine was that he was a Major. And what in the world would a killer like that be doing working with Chuck? She suddenly reached for her gun pointing it, surprisingly just above and to the right of Chuck's head.

Chuck instantly put his hands in the air. "Sarah, what are you doing?" He couldn't believe his wife was pointing a gun at him… again.

"I know this Casey and he is the baddest of the bad. I've seen and heard of his handy work." Sarah was shaking her head and the anger now filling her. She couldn't believe how much this betrayal hurt. "If he's associated with you, than that means you are exactly what Quinn says you are."

Chuck had enough as he got up right in Sarah's face. "And what am I Sarah? Huh? Tell me. You're so smart, what exactly am I?"

"I said don't call me that name!" Valkrie's vision was starting to blur as her anger flowed through her.

"Just look at me damn it." Chuck looked deep into her eyes, willing her to see who he was.

Valkrie couldn't believe she was letting the anger control her. The thought of the betrayal hurt her more than anything she had ever felt and it shouldn't have. She should have expected this. And now this Carmichael guy was right up in her face, just begging her to shoot him.

"Put the damn gun down and just look at me." Chuck with bravery he didn't know existed grabbed the gun from Sarah throwing in onto the ground. He was actually stunned he was able to do it.

Valkrie was about to reach for her knife, she didn't need a gun to end this betrayer. Sure she could not understand how this happened but he was about to pay the ultimate price.

Chuck was done, he knew what his wife was going to do and he really didn't care. He was emotionally drained and he was tired of the physical fighting. As Sarah reached behind her, Chuck merely on instinct alone grabbed her and pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his.

Sarah fought him but he could tell it was not her best effort. It was rough and violent at first as Chuck would not let her go, as if tasting of her for the first time in ever. Their lips fit perfectly together as he deepened the kiss, knowing at any moment his life was probably going to end.

It was only seconds later when Sarah attacked him. Fortunately for him, it was not with a knife or gun, it was with her mouth, hands and body.

Chuck opened his eyes wide at what was happening. The kiss in the dock warehouse was a mere peck on the cheek as the passion between husband and wife exploded like a nuclear bomb. Chuck knew this wasn't some magical kiss that would make her regain her memories, after all, that was just a fantasy. This was real, this was passion, this was lust, this was a pent up emotion that his wife must have been holding back and not know she had. Before Chuck could do anything else, Sarah had already ripped off his shirt and almost in the same motion relieved him of his pants and underwear, all the while shoving him onto the bed, her own black leather body suit quickly coming off.

Chuck sat up on his elbows as he saw his wife get naked right in front of him. It was the scariest and also the most sexiest thing he had ever seen. There was a primal look in Sarah's eyes and there was nothing he would be able to do about it. He knew he didn't unleash his wife, this was something much more as Sarah jumped on to him, wrapping her legs tightly around him and pulling him into her. 'Who needed a magical kiss anyway?' was the last coherent thought, as Chuck knew he had unleashed the Valkrie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For fans of vs. The One, I will be continuing that shortly. I know I have three stories currently going on but I will do my best to not neglect one or the other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know some are going to be upset with ending this story so abruptly but I just don't have enough time to dedicate the attention I would truly want on this story. It was never meant to be a lengthy story but it was also never meant to be short either. I had to compromise and end at a spot where I would be comfortable and if I ever wanted to pick it back up I could.  
><strong>

**Thanks again for my beta on helping me with this.  
><strong>

**As always, I don't own Chuck.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3 The Beginning<span>  
><strong>

Valkrie just lay there, basking in the warmth and electricity that was consuming her body. Since the moment she left with her dad to go on the run, not once had she ever felt… well felt like she was home. It was the idea of safety that home provided that she always missed. Feeling 'safe' was something she had lost long ago, but for some strange reason, she felt safe now. Of course, she was always physically safe because she would eliminate any one trying to make her unsafe. However, this feeling was different. She rarely ever got a sound sleep; the proverbial sleeping with one eye open had always been her norm. Nevertheless, not this night and not this time, this was something completely different.

It all stemmed from the dream she had last night. Usually her dreams consisted of nightmares based off of really bad decisions, but the dream last night… 'Oh my God' the dream last night was incredible. It was so vivid to her, how her, and this Chuck guy had a night of so much passion that they both were ready to burst, and both did. She recalled how it was pure animalistic, wild passion in the beginning, each devouring the other as if they were demons from hell. Then, after they had both reached their climax, it turned into something much much more.

The next time it was tender, as if Valkrie even knew what that word meant. However, it was something different than what she ever felt before but yet at the same time, something that felt so natural.

She still could not believe how vivid the dream was and how completely comfortable she was now, lying in bed, just waiting for the sun to come up as if she hadn't a care in the world. She had contemplated not waking because that would mean the dream was over, and the warm hand wrapped around her stomach would not be…

Valkrie instantly jumped out of bed, turning viciously toward the owner of the hand that so tenderly was caressing her. "What the hell are you doing?" Valkrie could only stare at the naked form of her prisoner. It was not until she realized that she too was naked that the full impact of what happened last night, over and over, wasn't in fact a dream. It was reality.

Chuck was just coming to when he realized the predicament he was in. While last night was possibly the most amazing night he ever had with Sarah, this was really going to complicate things. "Good morning?" Chuck asked sheepishly.

"Good freaking morning? Really? What the hell did you do to me Carmichael?" Valkrie still stood there naked, one part of her wanting to climb back in bed and the other wanting to find her knives.

Chuck held up his hands in surrender. "Uh, Valkrie… What I did to you? I think you mean what you did to me. Over and over."

Oh he just is such a smart ass Valkrie mused. She had to get control of the situation. It was not too late for that. "Last night was a mistake."

"Oh really? Which part? The part where you were on top? Or where I was?" Chuck knew he was pushing it but he was not backing down.

Valkrie just shook her head in frustration. "I don't know what you've done to me, but what we did." Valkrie paused as that warm feeling erupted through her body. "That can't happen again. Got it."

Chuck didn't want to make matters worse, plus he could read Sarah perfectly and while her words said one thing, her body was definitely saying another. "Yes Valkrie, if you insist."

"Good. Good. I'm glad we got that cleared up… And what is it now?" Valkrie could see the strange look in her prisoner's eyes.

"Well, if you don't want what happened to happen again, and I mean soon. You might want to put some clothes on." Chuck could not help but giving her the once over, or twice in his case.

Valkrie scrunched up her face in frustration. While normally her reaction would be to quickly get dressed, for whatever reason, she took her time grabbing her clothes, making sure Carmichael got a really good view when she bent over to grab her underwear and bra. Once all was collected, she stormed out of the room, chiding herself for once again playing to her weakness.

Chuck let out a deep sigh as his wife left the room. "You're still in there Sarah." Chuck whispered as he too began to get dressed.

**. . .**

After what seemed like hours, Valkrie had finally finished getting dressed. She still could not believe it took her this long but her mind was in a complete mess. Being the assassin she was, she was always able to control her emotions. She was always able to call upon her conscious, or lack thereof, to compartmentalize any emotion or situation that might cause her stress. She never got nervous, never scared, never panicky, yet since Carmichael had come back into her life, each of those emotions were tumbling through her like a sock in a dryer.

As if that was not enough, the one thing Valkrie never ever imagined possible. She just had the most unbelievable sex she had ever had. She could count on one hand the sexual encounters she has had to endure, but this was on a completely new level. Sex probably was not even the right category for what she and the prisoner did last night…

… Damn it, Valkrie chided herself as once again she was caught daydreaming about her prisoner again. She could not help it though. The things he did with those hands… Valkrie instantly felt like she was on fire as a deep blush exploded through her. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she remember those soft tender hands, and those inviting lips that left trails of heat all over her body.

Thank goodness, her security alarm started beeping to bring her out of her trance.

Valkrie quickly looked to the monitor that gave her a read out of a five-mile radius around her safe house. "Shit!" Valkrie quickly ran downstairs to get her prisoner, picking up her duffel bag on the way down.

"Carmichael, it's time to go."

Chuck quickly turned to her, sensing the urgency in her voice and knowing right away something was terribly wrong. Asking what was going on was useless as he knew it was urgent, so he quickly finished getting dressed and almost ran into Sarah as she was standing right in front of him.

He looked down at her hands where she held a pair of handcuffs. She still had not however given any indication that she was going to put them on him. She was only staring at him as if in deep thought.

Chuck just looked at her and did his best to convey what his wife always knew, even from the very beginning, that she could always trust him.

It only took seconds and as if an unspoken language between the two resurfaced, Valkrie replied, "Okay fine, but don't you try anything." Valkrie was determined to let him know she was deadly serious.

Chuck could not help but give the eyebrow dance. "Anything?"

Valkrie scrunched her face as she did her best to give her angry look, but this imbecile was really making it hard for her to stay in character. "You're such a nerd you know that?" Valkrie turned ready to leave.

Chuck was not thinking when he responded, "Just one of the things you love about me." He realized his mistake as he ran right into the back of his frozen in place wife. "Sorry, that just came out." She never looked back at him so Chuck could not tell her response, but it was obvious his words struck accord. He just hoped it was a good thing.

**. . .**

Valkrie had driven them a little over a mile from the safe house as she pulled off the side of the road. She had parked in a secluded spot on a small hill which gave her a clear view of where they had just come from. She walked around to her trunk and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Chuck, not knowing exactly what to do, instead decided to get out and stand next to her. She did not offer him a set of binoculars and he figured best he did not ask. Besides, he was content just standing next to her and apparently she didn't mind his company as for whatever reason, she slowly migrated closer and closer to where he was standing as if the gravitational pull of the earth was bringing them together.

"Do you know who they were?" Chuck asked as he stared out over the horizon, towards where he assumed was their previous location. Funny, he never remembered this place or even Sarah talking about it.

Valkrie debated telling Carmichael what her thoughts were. It was bad enough he kept getting closer to her as she was trying to concentrate. But she figured it wouldn't hurt to have his input, after all, the next couple days could prove to be very challenging. "Well it's not the Government, I can tell you that. Looks like mercenary types, probably hired by Quinn."

Chuck perked up at this. "So you do believe me about Quinn?"

Valkrie put her binoculars down as she stared at Carmichael. Seconds later a large explosion occurred from the location where they just came from. "Well either that or we just blew up the good guys."

Chuck had a look of complete horror. "Us? I don't recall blowing people up as part of the plan." Chuck suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Valkrie just shook her head. How could such an agent for the government be so squeamish at the sight of death? Valkrie almost said something when a strange feeling over took her. At first, she saw it as a sign of weakness, this reaction of Carmichael, but the more she thought about, the more she found it... enduring.

"Time to go, whoever sent them, they're not going to be too happy with us right now." With that, Valkrie and Chuck got in their car and headed off.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>Valkrie turned to Chuck as they were speeding down the highway. She wondered to herself what it was about him that just… just mesmerized her. She could never remember feeling so attached to something or someone and especially under the circumstances of the last few days. She was smart, she knew something was going on, it is just she could not quite figure out what it was. One thing she did know though was that she trusted this Carmichael guy a lot more than she trusted Quinn.<p>

"You look beautiful today Valkrie." Chuck sighed as he glanced at his wife. "Not sure if I mentioned that."

It took everything she had not to crumble inside. She turned her gaze back to the road, knowing if she continued to look into those warm brown eyes, everything would fall apart. It was bad enough her cold dark heart seemed to suddenly melt like hot fudge. She had to stay focused. "So when should we setup this meeting with John Casey?"

"I sent an encrypted text for him to meet us in a secured location away from town. I've already set the GPS coordinates so as long as we follow the map, we should arrive around midnight."

"I'm warning you though Bartowski." Valkrie was suddenly serious once again, the previous feeling of warmth replaced by the coldness she was so used to. "You betray me, and I will… well I'll make it very unpleasant for you." Damn it she thought. What kind of threat was that? She could not even threaten death with this guy.

"Don't worry Valkrie, you can always count on me."

Valkrie froze at those words. They struck her like a Mack truck and she had no idea why. Something, something about what Chuck… Carmichael just said seeped through her bones and exploded into her soul. Valkrie closed her eyes to try to gain some peace, as her whole body seemed like it was on fire.

Chuck could only smile inwardly as he noticed the reaction of his wife. He didn't acknowledge her because he knew it would be bad to push her on anything. But this was just the beginning as the next step to his plan was about to be put in motion.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>They arrived close to Midnight at the hotel after stopping to pick up some spare items. Valkrie was not impressed with the hotel but she knew that the lower the key, the safer they were. Besides, there was not much in this town called Barstow anyway.<p>

The two walked in the door and Valkrie looked around, noticing right away the one bed.

"So... Uh the one bed." Chuck nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he hoped Sarah wouldn't freak out on him. "Little presumptuous I guess. Should I have asked for separate rooms?" Chuck was hoping Sarah would play along.

Valkrie sighed as she realized the predicament. "No that's fine. As long as we're on the lamb I can't let you out of my sight."

Chuck could tell something was going on. He knew Sarah was looking around gaining a tactical advantage of the room, but he could also tell that there was something more in the way she looked around.

"I'm going to take a shower." Valkrie had grabbed a pair of panties and t-shirt from her bag as she headed to the shower.

"I'm going to assume that whole out of sight thing doesn't apply right now?" Chuck was trying to joke around although he never wanted anything more in his life.

Valkrie paused as she grabbed the handle of the bathroom door. Once again a feeling washed over her that she could not explain. Her body literally shivered as if a cool blast of air overcame her. She was tired of continually fighting these feelings. She was Valkrie after all and she always gets what she wants. "I told you I don't want you out of my sight." She gave a seductive look towards Carmichael. "That definitely means while I'm taking a shower too. You know how much trouble you could get into while I'm showering? Just to be safe of course." Valkrie sauntered into the bathroom, turning to wait for Carmichael to join her.

Chuck stood in shock for a moment. This wasn't exactly happening the way he planned but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He quickly responded as he hurried toward her, "I'm coming."

"Oh you will be…" Valkrie just smiled as she removed her shirt and turned on the water.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>"I said my back is okay, it barely hurts." Valkrie was lying in bed on her side, staring at the concerned look on Chuck's face.<p>

"I just… I just feel horrible about that. I didn't realize the tile in the shower wall would crack so easily." Chuck was concerned on one hand, but after remembering what they did in the shower to make those tiles crack... he could not help but be aroused.

"Chuck, my back will be fine, how's your lip?" Valkrie couldn't help but gaze at his warm, inviting lips, even with the cut on the lower lip. It really was not her fault. He was the one that picked her up and had incredible passionate sex with her against the shower wall. His aggression just spurred her lust even more and the feeling of him thrusting strongly inside of her, just made her lose it.

Chuck licked his bottom lip, remembering once again how that got there. Little did he know by rubbing his tongue over his lip what it was doing to his wife. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." Chuck was about to get up.

"Where the hell are you going?" Valkrie shot straight up in bed.

"I was… I was just going to lie on the floor. You said you like sleeping alone." Chuck gave his best puppy dog look.

Damn it, he did it again she thought. "That's crazy Chuck; I'm not going to make you sleep on the dirty floor. Just keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine."

"You sure, cause I don't mind. This shag carpet looks really inviting." Chuck laughed, as he looked around at all the stains on the floor.

"You're such a moron you know that?" Valkrie threw a pillow at him.

"So I've been told, so I've been told." Chuck was ecstatic as he climbed back in to bed. This might just work after all. He knew there was a connection and now he just needed to cultivate it. Just hopefully his body could handle Valkrie. It was definitely a nice problem to have.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>The morning sun was just coming up as the faintest rays peeped through the blinds and started to lighten the hotel room with welcoming warmth.<p>

Chuck was basking in a glory he didn't even know possible as he laid behind Sarah, her entire body spooning into him as if they were about to meld into one. Their hands intertwined and this action alone spoke volumes of the intimacy that the two were sharing. Chuck could not help but look up to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sure enough, both hands were connected and Sarah was even starting to rub her thumb over his hand.

The simple touch caused an explosion of warmth to fill the both of them. Not even the closeness of their bodies compared to the connection that just holding hands did. Valkrie turned slightly to face Chuck, as their faces were mere inches apart, his lips inviting her to taste of their sweetness.

Chuck could feel a connection that not even the loss of memories could stop as he stared deeply into the eyes of his wife. He bent down to kiss her, not usually the aggressor but the moment just drove him on. He closed his eyes as he expected the sweet taste of her to overwhelm him.

Unfortunately, all he got was the cotton taste of the pillow as Sarah quickly ran out of bed and into the bathroom.

Chuck was stunned. "What the hell just happened?" Chuck really did not know what to think as he got up and cautiously walked towards the bathroom.

"Valkrie, are you alright?" Chuck was more than a little concerned.

"I'm fine, just give me a..." She never finished the sentence as Chuck could plainly hear her vomiting.

Chuck tried the door but it was locked. "Valkrie, please, let me help."

"NO!" Was all he heard as the sound of retching continued.

It was moments later when Valkrie finally came back out, a pale look on her face as she was still wiping her mouth. "Must have been something I ate last night." She replied as she purposely avoided Chuck's gaze.

"But..." Chuck never finished as he realized they had not even eaten anything last night, well not food at least. Then why would Sarah be sick in the morning? He quickly looked towards Sarah, he started doing the calculations in his head of the last time Sarah had her period. It was about a week after she took the pregnancy test which was about… almost 8 weeks. . It was then he saw Sarah suddenly stop dead in her tracks.

Chuck was freaking out as his wife turned slowly towards him, her hand gently held over her stomach. "Chuck?"

"Oh boy."


End file.
